Dark Secrets
by phantomgoddess34
Summary: What happens when two girls visit the Opera House and stumble upon a dark secret? Our beloved Phantom gots his eye on one of the girls. What will happen here on then? First fanfic Please R&R! No flames plz [COMPLETED]
1. A Lovely Trip

Chapter 1- A Lovely Vacation

During winter, the choir teacher announced something to her high school juniors choir class. "Attention, class!" Ms. Chase said."I have chosen my top 2 students in my girls choir class!' The class fell into silence. " The two girls that will accompany me on the trip to the Paris Opera House are Ally and Brooke!"

Girls broke out in groans and moans, disappointed. However, the two girls who were picked, a brunette and blonde were excited. Brooke, especially, was very excited. She jumped up and down in joy. "Can you believe it? Paris! The days filled with shopping sprees and never-ending romance!" She said eagerly.

Ally smiled at her anxious friend. She understood her excitement and was delighted when she heard the teacher announce their names. Nonetheless, there was something nagging in the back of her mind. She wasn't sure if she could cope with it.

Her father died there a couple of years ago when he told her he had some business he had to go to in Paris. Everybody knew how he died but they never found his body. Her mother had told her that he was buried in the cemetery behind the opera house but wouldn't tell her how he died. She shut her eyes, thinking.

Meanwhile, Brooke glanced uneasily at her friend knowing about her father's tragedy. That's how she met Ally and had supported her ever since that day she had saw her sitting by herself at the cafeteria alone.

Ally appeared lost in thought. Brooke went over and gave Ally a reassuring hug. She hoped the trip to Paris would brighten Ally's life instead of bringing back painful memories. However, Brooke had no idea what surprises laid in store for them and how much it would change Ally's and her life forever.


	2. A Dream or a Nightmare?

Chapter2

Ally was tossing and turning in her fitful sleep. She was dreaming again. Her memories haunting her dream turning it to a distant memory

_She was 10 years old again and was with her father listening to him playing the piano. Her father's long, slender fingers played the keys smoothly. He played a familiar melody and little Ally sang along..._

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly_

_When we've said goodbye_

_Remember me_

_Once in a while_

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free_

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me..._

_Her father stopped. "My daughter, you have a wonderful voice." He said, smiling softly. He brushed away the brown, chestnut curls from her face. "I long to take you with me to Paris." Sighing softly, he whispered,"When I'm in heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to guide and guard you." Ally looked up to her father in awe. "Daddy, will you be my Angel of Music?" she asked, her innocent face in hope. Her father chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You will never be alone, remember ."_

The alarm clock beeped and rang loudly in her ears and Ally woke up, startled. Her eyes felt puffy and she felt her pillow wet with tears. Why doesn't the past just die? Her eyes threatened to let the teardrops fall once again.

Ally sensed herself being watched and turned around to see Brooke watching her with concern. "Are you ok?" Brooke questioned. Ally hastily brushed her tears away. "I'm fine'' Brooke's frown turned into a grin. "Good, start getting dressed because today we are going to Paris!"


	3. The Opera House

**hey guys! yea i know the last two chapters are short but i promis they'll get longer when we go on. This was a short story that I thought up so im working on the chapters but be easy on me. this is my first phanfic. :P**

After finding their teacher at the airport and spending a few hours on the plane, they arrived by carriage. Ally looked up, mesmerized by the building.

Brooke nudged Ally with her shoulder, breaking the bond that Ally had weirdly made with the building. She signaled Ally that it was time to move on and get inside. Snowflakes were gently falling, making a big white blanket on top of the opera house as they went on inside.

A middle-aged woman greeted them at the door. "Bonjour, ladies I am Madame Giry," she responded warmly and began to give them a tour of the enchanting opera house. Brooke and Ally oohed and aahed.

Golden angels were carved high onto the walls and beautiful works of art seemed to dance around the high ceiling. Splashes of color and masterpieces mixed altogether made Ally feel a little dizzy but what took her breath away was the huge crystal chandelier shining alone in its glory.

It made the rest of the art turn away in shame with its bright lights and glass texture. High up in the middle of the ceiling was where it was placed." Well, that is the whole opera house. My daughter, Meg Giry will now show you to your dressing rooms and you have the rest of the day free." she spoke in her French accent.

"Oh yes since you're guests of honor here, you may watch our opera and attend rehearsals if you want. You two have the choice of performing in our upcoming opera, Hannibal." she suggested.

Ally smiled. A bubbly blonde behind her came up to us and said hi. Brooke and Ally replies hi back. She led Ally and Brooke through a long hallway, telling stories about a Opera Ghost. Brooke listened attentively with interest. Ally didnt pay very much attention to her though. She didnt believe in such nonsense.

"... after he set the whole Opera House on fire!" Meg exclaimed. Ally stiffened. "Wh..what did you say?" Ally said, her voice dry. Meg repeated, " I said after the Phantom got mad because the girl he loved exposed him he dropped the chandelier taking her with him after he set the Opera House on fire."

Ally's heart stopped. Oh God! Ally thought Thats how my father died! Bitter taers welled in her eyes. Meg and Brooke didnt notice. " How sad! A tragic love story," Brooke said.Meg showed both of them to their rooms.

"Oh and be careful, Ally! The Opera Ghost favored that dressing room!" Meg warned before she flounced off. Ally stared after her, puzzled. What a naiive girl Ally thought but her story made sense. While thinking, she didnt see a shadow pass by the hallway and through a secret door silently as she entered her room.


	4. The Mirror

**Hey guys! I want to thank the people who reviewed. Thanks so much!**

**IndiaPyro: To answer your question, yes! I know its kinda silly but yes they kept up the name but not for 100 years. This takes place 2 years after the incident. : ) **

**Devonny Strauss: Thank you for reviewing! Wow! blushesI have potential! lol : )**

**Countess Alana: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked the beginning! I thought it lacked something and was kinda boring but I'm glad you liked it: )**

**Once again thank you! I'll try to update a chapter a day! But if i'm busy with school, i'm going to have toupdate once a week : ) Oh and feel free to email me! (phantomgoddess34 :POn with the story...**

Chapter 4

She went into her room and closed the door. She examined the room. It looked inviting with its cozy-looking bed with the plush pillows and the red satin blanket. She even had her own vanity table but what caught her eye was the large, tall mirror a few feet away from the bed.

She stared at it, strangely drawn to it. The mirror stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling. She examined herself in the mirror. She looked different. She looked more pale and skinnier. She sighed.

Looking back again to the bed, she realized how exhausted she really was. Behind the mirror, a cloaked figure was watching her every move. She looksso muchlike Christine, he thought sadly.

He cursed himself for even thinking of her. His thoughts and eyes went back to the girl sitting at the bed, writing in some kind of notebook.

He stared at her, outlining and memorizing everything about her. The way her chestnut curls fell gently on her pale, bare shoulders mesmerized him. How rosy her full lips were and how delicate her features were!

His expresion softened at the pure sight of her. How innocent she looks! He heard her mumble quietly to herself but he heard every word. She misses her father! He had a unfortunate death, he assumed. Then, she began to sing softly.

_Angel of Music _

_Guide and guardian_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music_

_Hide no longer_

_Come to me, strange angel!_

Ally burst into tears and flung herself onto the bed. Erik watched her, his eyes wide. He recognized this song. Christine had once sang this song to him. He instantly fell into despair but one look at the girl, he felt her pain and sympathized her.

Her voice was angelic, he thought, with just a little more help she could become a star... No, he said to himself sternly, you will not make the same mistake again but as he looked at her, he realized that she needed him.

She needed a friend, a companion to guide her. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he needed her too.

Ever since his beloved Christine had left him for that wretched boy on that night two long years ago, he had been lonely in his own world filled with woe and darkness. Erik shook his head. He had decided.

He began to sing a old lullaby softly. His soothing voice entered the room and saw that the girl had heard it too. He smiled. There was no turning back now...


	5. Erik

**Hello again! I thought the last chapter was a little short so I wanted to give you another one: )**

**Ridel: I'm sorry you are confused : ( How did I confuse you? Email me if u like and I'll try and help by fixing some things in the story.**

**TerpintineMind: Thanks for telling me! I'll try my best to change Ally a little bit and not make her so similar to Christine. : )**

**Well On with the story!**

Chapter 5

Ally was on her bed, her tears reduced to silent sobs. She, then heard a voice in her ears. A soft voice singing...

_Hush now, my angel_

_Be still, dear, dont cry_

_Your worries are gone_

_Replaced by sweet lullaby..._

_Be brave as the lion_

_Be strong as the bear_

_Swift as the river before you_

_My sweet angel..._

That voice, she thought, so calming, so peaceful.She somehow felt safe and she let the voice lull her to a dreamless slumber. Erik saw her close her eyes and grinned. His voice did the trick.

He, deftly, slided the mirror open and stepped into the now silent room. He could only hear Ally's quiet breathing as he walked over to her bed and tucked her in.

He noticed she had a serene look on her pale white face. He placed his hand on her soft cheek and caressed it. Ally stirred but did not wake. He smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Goodnight, my dear. We will meet soon." he whispered in her ear. He stood and walked to the vanity table leaving a single crimson rose with a dark black ribbon tied to it. The door creaked open. Erik, quickly, hid in a corner hidden in shadows.

His ears listened to any sound. Stepping into Ally's room was Madame Giry. She looked around, spotting Ally sleeping.

Her eyes examined the room and found the rose lying on the table. An expression of shock crossed Madame Giry's face. "Monsieur Erik, may I speak with you for a moment?" She said after a moment, careful not to wake the girl up.

Erik moved into the light and smirked. "What is it, mademoiselle?" Madame Giry gestured for him to follow her and led him outside the room.

Once they wereoutside the door, Madame Giry began to speak."Erik, what do you think you're doing?" she said angrily. " I'm merely trying to help this poor child," Erik replied coolly.

"By what, stepping into her life? She is not Christine, Erik!" Madame Giry said. The sound of her name made Erik's bloodboil. "I know that," Erik said through clenched teeth.

Madame Giry gave him a sharp look. "Then, what do you want with her?" She said calmly. Erik scowled. "None of your concern, madame. I will not harm her if thats what you' re thinking" he said harshly.

Madame Giry stood in silence. "Erik, I just don't think it would be a good idea to become involved with her. I know about her past and her father's death. Her choir teacher is a good friend of mine. She told me these things." She said quietly. "one of you will get hurt." She turned on her heel, leaving Erik to his thoughts.


	6. Tonight is the Night

**Hi again! Ok Im going to give you another chapter because of the nice reviews lol. Thanks! You guys keep me motivated with your reviews so keep them coming! ; ) This is gonna be the last chapter for a while because spring break is over : ( and Im going to be busy with school. I promise you I'll be writing the next chapter in my spare time. Il try to update on Fridays or on the weekend! Thanks once again! Oh and if u wish to contact me feel free to email me or IM me at AIM or AOL at the name Sam2Lucky3457! Well I dont want to keep you waiting much longer so here we are with the story!**

Chapter 6

Ally stirred and slowly opened her eyes.Sunlight streamed from the small window above her bed, the rays beaming down in her face. She tried to recall the past events last night. Was it just a dream or did she really hear a voice singing to her.

Her big, brown eyes brightened. Maybe her father finnaly sent down her very own guardian angel he had promised her when she was a little child.

Oh,what a lovely voice that angel had! He had a voice like as it was given to him as a gift blessed from the heavens above. She sang quietly.

_Oh, my guardian angel_

_A lovely voice you have indeed_

_Sing for me guardian angel_

_And guide me!_

She hopped out of bed, humming to herself. She hadn't felt this happy ever since her father's death. She knew that voice could have been a figment of her imagination but hse had this gut feeling that she did hear it.

She went to the bathroom, closed the door, and undressed. She turned on the bathtub and ran the hot water. Soon, steam began to appear and she slowly climbed in. She lay down, letting her tense, aching muscles relax and letting out a deep sigh, shut her eyes.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of the tub and turned it off. Ally, after drying herself with a towel, dressed into a casual light blue sleeveless shirt and jeans. She, after stepping back out into the room saw the rose for the first time.

She gasped. She picked up the rose. She wondered whom it could be from. She gingerly put it in the side of her hair on her ear. Ally sighed, wondering what the day laid in store for her.

Erik watched her from behind the mirror waiting for night to come so he could show her who he really was, ignoring Madame Giry's warnings, but meanwhile he had a lot of work to do. With a swish of his cloak, he was gone.


	7. Down Into The Lair

.**Hi! Ok I admit it! I couldnt help myself but look at the reviews! I'm enjoying all the feedback I'm getting! YAY! lol Well anywaysI thought my reviewers deserved another chapter and a LONG one too :) to entertain yourselves for a while because I'm going to be busy for a few weeks :( Hope you enjoy the lyrics. I made most of them up. Well here's the chapter!**

Chapter 7

Ally changed into a white cotton gown and dropped herself to the bed, exhausted from the day's events. She was drained from all energy whatsoever after Carlotta's outburst complaining about her and Brooke. Supposedly, Brooke and Ally being there broke the prima donna's concentration during rehearsals.

Carlotta was even more outraged when she discovered her and Brooke were going to have small roles in the upcoming opera. The diva whined pathetically, accusing her and Brooke that they might steal her spotlight. Ally shook with fury but giggled when she remembered Brooke rolling her eyes at such a thought.

Also, she was confused when Madame Giry kept glancing at her as if she might disappear at any moment. She had seen Madame Giry read a letter a few minutes earlier and thought she saw a expression of fear in her eyes.

Ally was too tired to figure out what caused Madame Giry to be afraid. She shook her head, getting rid of all the thoughts in her mind. She felt her eyelids droop and gave in to sleep.

Erik was making his way towards Ally's room and finally reached his destination at the mirror. At last, he could take Ally down to his home and show him who he really was and not make the same blunders as he did with Christine. He could pretend to be her not Angel of Music but at least her guardian angel.

A flash of guilt wavered over him. No, I won't try to keep her, he thought, if I do, she'd hate me just like Christine. Erik cleared his mind of guilt and began to sing softly….

_Beautiful angel_

_Goddess of day_

_Show me to your daylight_

He saw Ally open her eyes once he had started to sing. She responded to his voice, seemingly, in some sort of trance.

_Angel, is that you?_

_Oh, what a voice_

_Please, take me with you!_

_My guardian angel_

_I am waiting_

_Enter at last, angel_

She stood waiting. Erik watched her with disbelief.She was begging to him to take her.He shook his head. It doesn't matter, the girl was beckoning to him to finally show himself. Erik hesitated but then decided to go through with it. He sang back…

_Flattering child_

_I'm no angel_

_See why in shadows I hide_

_Look at your face in the mirror_

_I am there inside!_

He watched her, turning her head to the mirror. Her eyes grew so wide, he feared they might pop out of her sockets and her mouth formed a small o in surprise. He continued to sing, watching her take a step towards the mirror cautiously getting closer to him….

_I am your Angel of Music!_

_Come to me, Angel of Music!_

He slided the door to the mirror open and gave out his hand to her. She stared at it. She hesitated then put her pale hand into his. Erik smiled. This is it, they have passed the point of no return. She was here with him now. He led her away from the mirror, closing it and took her through the candle-litten hallway.

Every now and then, he would glance at her, making sure that she was there behind him and not just a dream. He would always catch her staring at him in awe and wonder. Her smile would send thrills down his spine and her big doe eyes would look into his. Occasionally, her eyes flickered to his mask but then would get lost into his eyes again. Suddenly, she began to sing in a trance-like voice.

_In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came_

_That voice which calls to me_

_And speaks my name _

_And do I dream again?_

_For now I find_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there _

_Inside my mind…_

Erik closed his eyes for a moment and savored her heavenly voice singing to him the song Christine sang to himso many longyears ago. He opened his eyes. Two can play at this game…

_This time, sing with me_

_Both our voice in one..._

_Your voice, so wonderful_

_Shines as the sun!_

_And though you turn from me_

_To glance behind_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your mind…_

They were now at the boat and gently he led her inside the boat and then got on himself, paddling away to his home.

_What lays beneath that mask?_

_You must tell me..._

_I need to understand_

Erik sang uncertainly:

_Why do you need to see?_

Erik's eyes clouded with doubt. Why do women have the curiosity to see what lies beneath the mask? He sang, changing the subject.

_Your/My spirit and my/your voice_

_In one combined_

_The Phantom of the Opera is there_

_Inside your/my mind_

Erik grinned. How well they sang together, blended into one!

_He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…_

Everytime she sang a higher note, Erik was there encouraging her. After the last high note, Ally fainted and collapsed into Erik's awaiting arms. Erik held her, wrapping his strong arms around her, feeling the warmth radiating through her body and he let out a content sigh. The boat bumped onto shore.

They were home.


	8. Confessions

**Hello! I managed to write another chapter for all my readers and reviewers! YAY! Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys dont know how much they mean to me! Keep them coming! Well I dont want to keep you waiting so here's the story! Enjoy! ; )**

Chapter 8

Erik swiftly swooped up Ally and got her and himself out of the boat. He looked at Ally. A little smile was on her face and her head was resting on his chest. Her touch made him itch with desire. He quickly walked over to the guestroom and gently laid Ally down and tucked her in the bed.

His eyes rested on her cheek and he mindlessly caressed it. He began to have second thoughts about bringing her here. What was he thinking? He should have heeded Madame Giry's warnings. He should have never gotten involved with her in the first place.

He cursed under his breath for being so stupid. This beautiful girl would never want him, a hideous demon from the deepest depths of hell to be her guardian angel. Hot tears trickled down his face but he quickly brushed them away.

Crying and pity never got him anywhere. What was the difference now? He shook his head. As soon as she wakes up, I'll take her back and just forget it ever happened. He glanced at her. Why did she make him feel this way? He wanted to hate her for making him feel this way but couldn't.

He felt a need to protect this girl and to care for her. He resisted placing a kiss on her soft lips and whispered in her ear," Help me make the music of the night." He let down the curtains and walked in the direction of the organ.

_I am your Angel Of Music..._

_Come to me, Angel of Music_

Ally woke up, still hearing the voice singing in her head. Where was she? She tried to recall what happened last night. Was it a dream or was it really real? Dressed in a casual shirt and pitch black pants, a man came to her through the mirror.

He wore a cape and... a mask, she realized. She wondered why he had to wear a mask. What was he trying to conceal? So many questions, so little answers. She pondered on. He had led her through a hallway and she had sang to him.

Me! Ally thought, flabbergasted by her sudden burst of song. When she sang higher and higher, her spirit wanted to soar high into the sky. She had never felt so alive. She had broken free of her shy shell that she had builded ever since her father died.

She sang with so much emotion flowing through her and then the rest was blank. She vaguely remembered being carried. She blinked, surprised by her sudden surroundings. She was lying in a cozy swan bed with lace curtains around her.

She saw a rope above her and pulled it. As the curtains rose, she jumped out of bed and put on her slippers. She heard music playing from outside the room and wandered, following it. She saw a man playing the organ softly, engrossed in it. She didnt want to bother him but had no choice.

"Hello? Angel," Ally called out to him. She wasuncertain what to call this strange man. She saw him go rigid and then slowly turned around to face her. He looked just like from last night.

He had striking green eyes, she noticed. "Good morning, mon ange" he whispered."Good morning," Ally replied. There was a moment of awkward silence. It became too unbearable especially with this man watching her intently.

Ally cleared her throat. "What is your name?" she asked. The man broke his gaze, startled. After a few moments, he cautiously walked over to her. Ally's breath got caught in her throat at being so close to him. "Erik," he said simply.

"Erik," she repeated, testing the word in her mouth. She smiled, causing Erik to smile too. "A very nice name for an angel," Ally said, "My name is Ally." Erik's smile faded away." "I have a confession to make, Ally" he said carefully.

" I am not really your guardian angel and I'm truly sorry for bringing you here." He averted his eyes from her gaze and didn't see the disapointment in her eyes. Ally reached up and laid a hand on Erik's cheek and caressed it.

Erik closed his eyes and savored her touch. "What if I wanted it you to be?" Ally, then, realized what she was doing and hastily took her hand away, blushing furiously.

Erik opened his eyes and laughed softly. " Come we must return. The others will be looking for you." He took her hand and led her into the boat. Ally's heart pounded in her chest by his gentle touch. He started paddling away, leaving his home lonely and empty once again.

**I hope you guys liked it! I had some time to write it on Friday. : ) Keep reviewing! You guys keep me going! lol**


	9. Thinking It Through

**Only 2 reviews on my last chapter: ( Oh well! I still love you guys anyway and I wanted to give you another chapter. Hope you like it! I dedicate this chapter to all my readers and reviewers and to my fellow phantom- obsessed friend, Chrissy!**

Chapter 9

Erik opened the mirror and gestured for Ally to go inside. Ally hesitated. She looked into Erik's eyes and saw sadness and despair. He looked so lonely. "May I see you again?" Ally asked shyly. Was she out of her mind?

This man she didnt know took her with him without permission and here she was asking him if she could see him again. Deep in her heart, though, she wanted to go with him... No! She was under the impression that he was an angel.

Wait, but he had confessed to her that he wasn't an angel. She still wanted him to be her guardian angel... Different sides of her fought to decide. She was so confused.

Meanwhile., Erik was taken aback by Ally's question. This elegant child was asking him, the homely devil's child to see him again! His hopes rised but quickly fell down. She hasn't seen what lays beneath the mask.

He kept his expression blank. "I don't think that would be a good idea, my dear." he said flatly. He looked her in the eye and saw only sincerity. " Please? I would like to continue to see you. You are a very kind man." Ally begged. Erik blushed and was grateful he was still surrounded by darkness.

He regained his composure. " Fine, meet me tomorrow at your room at 8:30 pm"he said stiffly," if you are not there, I will have no reason to ever come back again." With his hand, he gently ushered Ally into her room without her reply and closed the mirror.

He let out a heavy sigh and realized he was holdinghis breath. His hand felt like it was on fire after touching Ally's back to lead her into the room. He walked slowly to the boat, dazed. He paddled away, leaving empty-handed.

Ally sat at the bed, dizzy from the events that took place now and last night. She wondered how her emotions got so complicated in a short amount of time. She asked herself why she didnt fear him but actually liked him.

It just puzzles her why this man who is a complete stranger makes her feel things she has never felt before. Sure, she's had a couple of dates and all but whenever he touches her, she yearns for more. Her heart sang at the thought of seeing him again tomarrow. She would make sure she would be here by 8:30 sharp!

Her mind crossed over to his mask. She was curious to know why he wore one. She smiled slyly. He does look hot with the mask though... Ally laughed out loud. Why was she having these absurd thoughts? Her thoughts were interupted by a sharp knock at the door.

" Come in," Ally answered. Madame Giry entered the room cautiously closing the door behind her. "Madame Giry!" Ally exclaimed, " I" Madame Giry cut her off. " I know where you have been, you don't need to explain." She said anxiously. Surprise crossed Ally's face. " What did he do to you?" she inquired nervously.

"Nothing..."Ally said slowly" He led me to his lair through the mirror and we talked , I fell asleep onto his bed, woke up and he brought me back." Ally didnt mention the singing and fainting part. Madame Giry looked relieved. " Very well, you may attend rehearsels now. Your friend, I dare say, is sick with worry about you." she said smiling.

Ally returned the warm smile. Madame Giry strided to the door, paused and looked back at Ally as if to say something but thought better of it and left. Ally sighed and followed Madame Giry, closing the door behind her.

"Ally!" Her enthusiastic friend shrieked, squeezing the life out of Ally. "Nice to see you too!" Ally gasped. Brooke broke the embrace and stared at her. " Where have you been?" She demanded. Ally laughed at the rapid change in Brooke's mood. " I'm fine! I've been here at the Opera House the whole time!" Ally insisted.

Brooke relaxed her tense muscles. " Good! I thought something horrible happened to you!" No, actually quite the opposite Ally thought. " Anyway, guess what? I met a super cute guy that is to die for! You have to meet him sometime, Ally!" She squealed. Ally twinkled brightly. She never realized how much she had missed her friend. Brooke and Ally walked to rehearsels, chattering away.

Erik watched talking and joking around behind one of the pillars in the hallway hidden by some velvet curtains. As they walked away to, he assumed, rehearsels, he sneaked back into the welcoming darkness through a hidden shortcut and walking back to his home, lost in thought. He was still in denial that Ally wanted to see him again.

What reason did shehavetocomeback with him? Still, adrenaline coursed through his veins at the thought of seeing her again. Erik reached his destination and plopped himself on the seat of the organ and began to play with all his might, spilling all his emotions into the music and played freely, not caring who heard him.


	10. Emotions Unfold

**I wrote another chapter: ) Enjoy! Please R&R!**

Chapter 11

Ally impatiently tapped her foot on the floor waiting for Carlotta to end her awful singing so evening rehearsels could end. Carlotta was rehearsing her song "Think of Me" for one of the scenes. She swore that if she didnt get out of there quick, her eardrums would burst and all hell would break loose.

Her thoughts wandered to Erik. She couldn't keep her mind off of him ever since their encounter last night. She glanced at her watch. 8:15! 15 more minutes left until her meeting with Erik! She bit her lower lip.

If she didn't get there soon, she would never see Erik again. She had a gut feeling that if that happened, she would miss him... dearly. Should she skip the rest of rehearsel? If she did, Madame Giry would be furious if she found out.

Erik is worth it, she thought. Anyway she was just one of the dancers prancing in the background. She stealthily moved towards backstage, making sure no one saw her. She hurried to the dressing room, changed and went to her room in a flash.

She stood, facing the door. She looked at her watch. 8:28. She let out a small sigh of relief. She had made it just in time. She turned the knob and stepped into the room and shut the door silently.

She was shocked to see Erik there sitting in one of the chairs drumming his fingers mindlessly on the vanity table. "Erik," she said breathlessly. The drumming instantly stopped. Erik stood and turned around slowly and faced Ally, his cape draped over him.

"You came," Erik said softly. "Of course, why wouldnt I?" Ally answered, looking bewildered. She walked over to Erik and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a warm embrace. Erik's eyes widened.

He tensed but then relaxed and let himself give in to Ally's hug. He wrapped his muscular arms around her small frame. He breathed in her scent. She smelled of lavender lilacs. He slowly ran his fingers through her glossy, lovely dark brown hair.

He kissed her forehead delicately. Ally buried her head into his chest and smelled his manly smell. She stifled a giggle and then felt his warm lips on her forehead. She looked up and saw his piercing green eyes looking into hers. Her heart hammered in her chest. She was close enough to kiss him.

She timidly lay a hand on his cheek. It was like they were in their own little world. She felt so safe in his arms. Erik slowly leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by a soft thud behind the desk. Ally drew away, startled.

"Who's there?" She asked trembling. "Ally..." a voice behind the desk said. There was a rustle of fabric and then there was Brooke standing up with a look fixed with pure horror plastered on her pale face.

"Who is he?" she inquired shakily, "What are you doing hugging this stranger, do you know him?" Erik's eyes narrowed angrily. He reached for his Punjab lasso. Ally noticed what he was doing and whispered no to Erik.

Erik clenched his teeth and reluctantly left the rope in place. Ally stuttered." I..wha... How did you get in here?" Brooke, watching Erik out of the corner of her eye, said in a tiny voice," I followed you. I saw you sneaking backstage and wanted to know what you were up to,"

A mixture of hurt and anger danced across Ally's face. "Curiousity killed the cat," Erik muttered under his breath. "Brooke, you can't tell anyone about this! Never!" she said urgently, "I'll explain everything later." Brooke gazed at Erik nervously and then looked at Ally. " Fine, but you better have a good reason," Brooke said coldly and left the room, closing the door shut.

Erik's eyes followed her, making sure she didn't try anything. Ally plopped on the floor, a sob escaping her lips. " She knows now..." she whispered. Erik kneeled down beside her and gave hera hankerchief from his breast pocket. " There, there. Don't cry, my love. She will not tell a soul. I'll make sure of it."

Ally thanked him and took the hankerchief and dabbed her eyes. Erik gently puta hand and lifted Ally's chin up. He softly pressed his lips on hers, giving her a small kiss. He, then stood up and picked Ally up, bride style and lifted her down on the bed and tucked her in.

"Rest now, my angel. You need your sleep." He closed her eyes and kissed them both. Ally smiled, giving in to a peaceful slumber. Erik sang a lullaby.

_Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation_

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

_Silently the senses abondon their defenses..._

Erik,satisfied, stood and walked to the mirror, opening it and stepping inside and then closed it. He felt light- headed as he walked to where the boat lay. He smiled as he got into the boat, paddling away and uniting once again with the welcoming shadows of darkness.


	11. The Graveyard

**Hey, guys! First of all, I wanna thank wosao and lady kathrin for reviewing my last 2 or 3 chapters and that I dedicate this chapter to both of you! I also want to know how I did in this chapter so I'll gladly accept your comments. Please R&R!Here's another chapter. Cheers! **

Chapter 11

Ally stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She had had another dream about her father. She frowned. Why does he still haunt me so? Then, she heard Erik's voice singing to her and it eased her troubled dream. She stood up on the bed and saw a red rose tied with a black ribbon beside her. Ally picked up the rose, smiling. She inhaled its sweet scent.

_Erik..._ she thought. _I still remember the way he held me...so loving. I wanted to kiss him so badly. He always makes me yearn for more. Did we actuallykissafter all__or was that just part of a dream? I heard his voice singing in my head while I was sleeping. _She heard a soft knock at the door, interupting her thoughts. "Come in," Ally said with a slight annoyed tone.

Brooke came in, shuffling her feet and closed the door. _Not now!_ Ally thought with despair. " It's snowing," Brooke mumbled. Brooke went and sat down at Ally's bed and looked at her expectantly. Ally sighed. "What do you want, Brooke?" she asked even though she knew the answer. " Who was that man I saw you with, Ally?" she questioned.

Ally averted her intense gaze. " His name is Erik. I met him 2 days ago. He took me to his lair that night. He is a very lonely man, Brooke.I don't know how to explain it but he seems trustworthy and someone I could confide to..." Ally drifted off.

Brooke's eyes filled with hurt and rage. " Someone trustworthy and can confide to? I thought I filled that role! So you can tell a stranger your deepest secrets but not your best friend!"

Ally jumped out of bed and glared at Brooke. " Maybe I don't tell you anything anymore because you take things too seriously! I think you are overreacting and stop referring to Erik as a stranger! I can't believe you of all people! I thought you'd understand but you are just acting like a spoiled brat! What happened to the girl that had comforted me when I was mourning over my father's death?"

Brooke stood up and slapped Ally right on the cheek. Ally froze. Realizing what she just did, thecolor drained from Brooke's face.

Brooke opened her mouth to speak but Ally silenced her. " Shut up! I can tell that we aren't friends anymore." Ally said shakliy. Ally opened the door and ran out of the room blindly, threatening tears making her vision blurry.

She ran unaware where she was going and burst out of the back door of the opera house and stepped outside, oblivious to the fact that it was snowing hard.

The howling wind pressed hard and bit Ally's tearstained face as she raced to the only other person that ever comforted her when she was little that now lived in a dreadful cemetary.

She finnaly knelt down, helplessly. In front of her was her father's grave. " Daddy..." she cried. Sobs wracked her body and sent tremors all over her. She sang, trembling.

_You were all my life, my world_

_We shared such a close bond_

_Now you are no longer here_

_Why, Daddy, why are you gone?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again _

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed..._

_If I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here!_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you _

_Wont help me to_

_Erase you from my mind_

_Laughter ringing in my ears_

_We had such good times together_

_Now you're gone from my life_

_Will you still haunt me forever?_

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears_

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Trying to forgive..._

_Teach me to live!_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more nightmares! _

_No more haunted dreams! _

_No more speaking as if you were there..._

_Help me say goodbye..._

_Help me say goodbye!_

She plunged onto the snow and let sorrow overcome her. Ally hoped she was at last free of her father's haunting memories. She hoped she finally learned to let him go. She burst into tears. Tears of relief, she thought.

It was good of her to come here but she also wished she never did. Brooke and her would have never had this heated arguement. The only person she could turn to was Erik. "Erik," she whispered faintly. She shivered violently.

She blinked her eyes and took in her suroundings. She was in the middle of a snow storm and in her nightgown! She would have laughed but given under the circumstances, she had to get out of there and quick.

She stood up dizzily and winced at a sharp pain in her abdomen. She grimaced. Her head pounded and she felt like she wanted to puke. Her whole body was numb.

I'm going to die... she thought grimly. She thought she heard a voice but that was the last thing she heard before she fainted, falling onto the snow.


	12. The Graveyard pt 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Here's another chapter for youguys! After you are done reading, tell me how I did. : ) In other words, please R&R! This is Erik's POV of what happened.**

Chapter 12

Erik played the organ softly and wrote it down on a sheet of paper whenever he progressed. Erik smirked. Wait until Ally hears this, he thought, she'll love it. His thoughts went to her.

She was exquisite, one of a kind. He felt he knows all about her even though they have barely even met. He snickered.Well of course after reading that notebook she writes in now and then. Also, he still couldn't get his mind off Ally's hug last night.

She felt so warm. Blush creeped onto his cheeks when he remembered he was going to kiss her before Brooke interupted them.After Brooke had left,he had kissed her but it was a quick one. He wanted to soothe her troubles.

A sudden pang of dread hit him. He felt Ally was in danger. He quickly grabbed his coat and went through a hidden hallway leading to the direction of the mirror. He didnt have time to row a boat.

Erik made his way to the mirror leading to Ally's dressing room. He was worried about her. He had a gut feeling that something horrible had happened to Ally. When he opened the mirror and saw Brooke,by herself, glancing outside the little window in Ally's room confirmed his fears.

Erik rushed to Brooke. "Where is she?" He said, turning her around and shaking her roughly. Brooke let out a gasp of surprise and stared at him fearfully. "Foolish girl, where is she?" Erik snarled. " She left! I looked outside the window and saw her running towards the cemetary!" Brooke cried out.

Erik's eyes widened in fear. "You let her? There's a blizzard out there for bloody's sake!" Erik pushed her aside harshly and ran back inside the mirror, closing and locking it in a rush.

He scurried through one of the secret shortcuts in the now pitch black hallway that led outside, his cloak swirling madly before him. He fought the fierce wind and heavy snow. "Please be ok, Ally. God, Ally why did you come out here," Erik muttered.

He bolted to the cemetary . He arrived there, looking around frantically. He saw Ally standing above a grave, wavering slightly. " Ally" he yelled as he saw her losing his balance and falling on the moist, freezing snow.

He fled towards her and picked her up covering her with his gigantic cloak, trying to keep her warm. He examined her quickly. She was wearing a thin nightgown and in this weather! Her face was flustered and she was sweating feverishly despite the cold weather.

She could catch the flu or worse... He shook his head getting rid of the possible thoughts. I have to stay calm, he thought. He dashed back to the lair as fast as he could, Ally in his arms. He swore that if Brooke had anything to do with Ally being out there, she was going to pay dearly for hurting his beloved.

" Madame Giry!" Brooke cried out into the hallways , her voice echoing though the empty, silent hallways. Everybody was in their room sleeping or in the warmth of the bed. Rehersels were canceled for today.

She hurried to Madame Giry's room. She knocked anxiously at the door. Madame Giry opened the door. "Dear child, what in the world is it?" Madame Giry said wearily. "Madame, a man named Erik came into Ally's room and asked me where she was. He is a madman! He pushed me to the ground and went to go look for Ally!" Brooke exclaimed.

Madame Giry's eyes widened in alarm and looked around the hallway and then ushered Brooke into her room. "How did you find out about Erik?" She said nervously. Brooke stared at Madame Giry. " You know him too? Well,I saw him with Ally locked in a, I think, was a passionante embrace!"

Madame Giry's eyes narrowed. She went to her desk and leaned against it. Madame Giry closed her eyes and Brooke saw lines across her face, making her look older and tired.

"I told him not to get involved with her.Erik is so stubborn!" Madame Giry sighed. "But I let it go because Ally didn't seem frightened. I should've know Erik would fall for her."

Brooke observed her with a puzzled look and thenshe looked down at her feet. Madame Giry went to Brooke. "Go back to bed, dear. I'll take care of this. Don't mention what you saw. It will just frighten people." Madame Giry implored and led Brooke to her room and closed the door.


	13. Drowning in Darkness

**God, I think I'm spoiling you guys with all these updates! After this chapter, I'm not updating unless I get a lot of reviews! MWAHAHAHA! lol Well, here is the next chapter. And no Chrissy, reviewing again and again does not count! lol Anyway, here's the chapter before I change my mind... hee hee. Oh yes, a warning: Get some spare tissues because this chapter is very ahem depressing and angsty.. I'm sorry. I was listening to myEvanescense cd while writing this. I needed something to clear my writer's block.**

Chapter 13

Ally tossed and turned onto the bed. She was having a dreadful nightmare. She was drenched in sticky darkness. She thrashed about but couldn't budge. The darkness sticked to her, beckoning her to join them.

_You'll be free of the pain, _it hissed,_ join us and leave the gloomy life you've always known. _Ally squirmed. _Somebody wake me! Please! _She screamed out into the blank darkness.

Deep pools of woe spilled over and suffocating her, soaking her from head to toe. Dripping with the jet-black drops, she weeped as she let the evil shadows overcome her mind, body and soul.

Drowning into the substance, she became nothing. Then, she heard a voice rescuing her singing a soothing lullaby and easing theshadow's firm grip on her. She was comforted by the voice and reminded her of someone.

_Erik..._ She whispered. Thinking about him, she fought the darkness. The blackness howled and then everything was silent. The voice still sang as boldly as ever. The song and voice cradled her, rocking her to sleep

_Sleep, my sweet angel_

_Rest your heavy head..._

_Don't fear for me darling_

_I'll still be here beside your bed..._

She succumbed herself to the direction of the voice and felt serene. She finnaly rested peacefully without any fitful nightmares to bother her.

Erik glimpsed at Ally, sadness in his eyes. He took her hand, frightened by how cold it was.. "Ally..." Erik whispered as he slowly carressed her fingers, trying to bring some warmth to it.

Tears rimmed his green eyes. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly. Madame Giry stood over him, giving him a reassuring smile."Erik, don't cry. You have no reason to. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Erik shifted his head and gazed sorrowfully at Ally. "You were right all along, madame. I should've never goten involved with her. She is going to die because of me I'm losing yet another person I dared to love... Was it written for me to lose everything I ever loved or touched?" He spoke softly.

Erik still remembered the doctor's words... the doctor Madame Giry had hired. Oh those horrid words that would be etched into his mind forever...

_"She is in a comaright now," the grim doctor had confirmed," It seems to me she has caught a deadly case of pneumonia. There is nothing else I can do. We don't have the medication she needs here in Paris. I'm deeply sorry, madame but it will be a miracle if she even survives..."_

Erik sobbed at the memory. Madame Giry quietly stepped out of the room, deciding it was best to leave some time for Erik to be alone.

Erik flinched at how pale Ally was. She was literally on her death bed. Erik, nontheless, sang to her, hoping it would wake her deep down wherever she was residing now.


	14. Planning Revenge

**Happy Easter, everybody! Here is another chapter. Please R&R!**

Chapter 14

Brooke sat nervously on her bed. Madame Giry had canceled rehearsels again and she had nothing to do. Brooke cocked her head thoughtfully. She hadn't seen Ally for weeks now ever since their big fight. Did Madame Giry let that man keep her with him? Rage bubbled up inside her.

Why did she even care about what happened to Ally anyway? She has her _Erik, _she thought sarcastically. Rage vanished and a sense of loss replaced inside of her. I can't believe all the times we shared together and the troubles we had gone through together, she thought, she's willing to throw all that away just because she is lovesick with some man she barely met.

Brooke clenched her jaw.She's going to pay and suffer as much as I did when she said those ugly words and then dumped me. I'm not letting her go until I have my revenge. Brooke moved to her drawer and removed a tiny bottle and a syringe, a evil smirk on her face.

She carefully put them ina plastic bag and stuffed it in her jacket. As she closed the drawer, the door opened and MadameGiry stepped in. "Madame Giry!" Brooke exclaimed. She noticed a grave expression on her face and looked at her questionally.

"Brooke, there is some terrible news I have to share with you," Madame Giry said sadly," as you know, Ally hasn't been around for a few weeks since you told me about that incident with Erik a few weeks ago.

She is in a coma, my dear, and there's a very high possibility that she may not survive. She caught pneumonia after being outside for a long time in the cold." Brooke blinked. This is perfect! A very huge chance for her to be gone forever. She had already the materials. She just had to actually go through with it.

Lost in her thoughts, she was unaware a little smile was forming on her lips. Madame Giry noticed it and grew suspicious. She shook her head. The poor thing is probably just in shock, she thought. She did have a glazed look. "Can I see her?" Brooke said trying to look as concerned as possible.

Madame Giry hesitated for a moment, then nodded, taking Brooke's hand and leading her to Ally's dressing room. She opened the mirror and stepped inside, with Brooke following close behind.

Madame Giry sailed through the darkness since she had been here many times before when she needed to speak to Erik aboutbusiness orders and demands. They reached the lair quickly. What Brooke saw amazed her. The man actually lived here? In the dark? How could Ally pick a guy who lived in the darkness for eternity? She saw a pipe organ right in the middle.

He must write music since he has nothing else to do in this dark place. She had to admit the place was beautiful. Candles were lit everywhere giving a slight glow to the place and making it look weirdly like a setting for a romance novel. Madame Giry led to her to one of the rooms.

She saw a breathtaking swan bed and there was Ally, so pale looking, she looked like she was surrounded by blood covered in the red satin sheets. She glanced beside the bed and sucked in her breath as she saw the man whostole her best friend away from her.

He was strikingly handsome and the white mask made him look darkly mysterious. His head was resting next to Ally's side. He looked like he fell asleep from watching over her many sleepless nights. She felt green with envy. Why didn't she have a guy who cared for her in such a way?

" Ally..." she whispered. The man woke up suddenly and looked around wildly. He relaxed somewhat when he saw Madame Giry. His eyes, then, layed upon her. She noticed he had beautiful green eyes and they seemed to bore into hers.

As if to change her mind, his eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously. His eyes turned to Madame Giry. " What is she doing here?" he said quietly. " She wanted to see her," Madame Giry responded. " Well, then it seems she already has so you may take her away from my sight before I do anything she might later regret," he said low and menacingly.

Madame Giry merely raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile, Brooke, even though he was giving her a threat, got a thrill down her spine from hearing his voice. " Erik, may I speak with you?" Madame Giry asked and took him by the wrist firmly but gently and led him outside the room, closing the door and leaving Brooke alone with Ally in the room.


	15. Gains and Loss

**Hi guys! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry I took a long time to update. First of all I had a really big writer's block and second after I was done writing my story the site wouldn't let me log in. and third when it did finnaly let me log in the site It couldn't upload my document for some reason. Oh well enough of my excuses lol Enjoy the story! Hope it was worth the wait!**

Chapter 15

"What is the meaning of this, Erik?" Madame Giry asked. "Do you have something against this child? I suggest you do not shower your wrath upon her. I'm responsible for her and Ally during their stay here." Erik stood still, absorbing Madame Giry's words before he spoke. "Obviously, mademoiselle, the girl is not telling you something. I saw her in Ally's room in the morning of that day. Something she said or did upset Ally and drove her out there in the snowstorm." Erik said wearily," I don't know what but I'm going to find out if it's the last thing I do."

Brooke gracefully slid over beside the swan bed. She gazed at Ally. Just one time, Brooke thought, I just have to insert this one time and she's as good as gone. She slowly took out the syringe and bottle and set it at the night table. She popped open the bottle and putting in the syringe and then pulling it back, filling it with the toxic liquid. She carefully placed it over Ally's arm.

"Morphine," Brooke whispered," can be a deadly weapon." She, then, inserted the syringe in Ally's pale skin. She emptied its contents and took the thin, sharp needle out. She smirked. "Goodbye, my friend." She threw away the used syringe and stuffed the bottle in her jacket.

She moved to the door, almost colliding with Erik and Madame Giry. Brooke put on her best innocent look and stood. "I'm sorry. I'm just so upset by looking at my friend just lying there, as she was already dead! I need a moment alone." Madame Giry softened. "Of course, my dear. Come now, you need to rest." Madame Giry gave a sharp look to Erik before walking out of the lair, holding Brooke beside her.

"Little snot-nosed brat," Erik muttered under his breath. He went to the room and sat down beside the bed. Erik noticed Ally looked paler than usual (if that's possible) and noticed her breaths were coming quick and short. "Ally?" Erik said uncertainly, deeply concerned. " What is it, my love?" He placed a hand on her cheek and immediately flinched. She was freezing.

She's as cold as death, he realized fearfully. He quickly got some thick blankets and placed them over her, careful not to suffocate her. He heaved aexhausted sigh." Dream pleasant dreams, my sweet. May they awaken you at last." he whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead lovingly. He lowered the curtains and left to the organ, hoping to distract him for a while so he wouldn't fall to the spell sleep was casting over him.

Ally felt isolated and lonely in the hard, cold floor she sat on. She couldn't remember anything anymore. She couldn't remember her name, her past or why she even existed. She felt blank drained of any emotion feeling like a rag doll thrown carelessly on the floor, long forgotten. Her heart felt broken, overwhelmed, and ached for something she didn't know what. She wept for her lost soul.

Suddenly, a ray of light burst through the thick black barrier, beaming right at her. Her eyes burned, being accustomed to the dark. Her curiosity grew as she took a step forward. She put up a hand above her eyes, shielding the blinding light. Nonetheless, she kept going forward. Maybe, she finally found a way out of the pitiful existence she lived in now and on to a path towards a hopeful future. She smiled radiantly for the first time since she found herself there. She took one last step into the light.

Ally opened her eyes. The light was gone. Instead, it was dark again. Her heart sank. She was back again in the darkness. It was just a hallucination and she was a fool to believe it. Her mind was just playing tricks on her again. Have I gone insane? Ally thought. She looked around, ready to see the pitch-black prison. Her eyes widened in surprise. She was in a candle-litten room.

She felt comfortable and realized she was lying in a soft and large swan bed, beautifully made lace curtains surrounding her with piles of blankets on top of her. She sat up on the bed, wanting to see more of this mysterious yet magical place. Her head pounded furiously feeling like blows in the head and her abdomen felt a sudden sting and she couldn't breathe and made her feel faint. She instantly laid down again. What happened to me? Ally asked to herself. Where am I?

She tried to recall what happened. All she remembered was hitting something wet and white and the rest was blank. She fought, searching for an answer she couldn't find. Tears came and prickled her eyes. Everything is a blur. Why can't I remember anything? She thought helplessly. Why? A sound from the right side of her startled her from her thoughts and she turned her head to find the source.

She saw a man dressed in black. He had dark shadows under his eyes making him look old and tired. She noticed a white mask covered half of his face. Her eyebrows burrowed in concentration. Who is this man? He looks familiar. She saw shock written all over his face and whatever he was holding he dropped it and it fell to the floor with a ear piercing shatter as the pieces scattered all over the floor


	16. Unanswered Questions

**Hi guys! Once again, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated and really sorry for leaving you guys hanging. Here's the chapter and enjoy! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really brighten my day! Once again, please R&R!**

Chapter 16

Quiet murmers seeped under the door and reached Ally's ears as she was straining to hear what they were saying. She was undeniably confused.After her encounter with the masked man, a doctor had suddenly appeared and had drawn her blood and asked her a few questions that she shamefully had no answers to. Her mindwas like a unsolved puzzle.

She couldn't find all the pieces and it was all in a huge mess. She had seen alook of mild surprise on the doctor's face as he checked her. He was very mysterious and wouldn't answer her questions. What the heck was going on? She closed her eyes. She began to have second thoughts about wishing herself out of the lonely, cold darkness.

She longed to hear the angelic voice that saved her from being consumed by her own sanity. She heard the door creak and knew somebody had entered the room. She kept her eyes shut. She felt a slight burst of air rush to her face as someone passed by her side.

Then, uncomfortable silence. She itched to open her eyes and see who the intruder was but controlled her sense of sudden dread. "Oh, Ally. You don't know how happy I am that you're alive. You mean so much to me." the voice whispered sadly. Instantly after hearing the strangely familiar voice, dread disappeared instead blessed joy filled her heart.

She had a feeling he was not going to hurt her and actually felt safe with this person whoever he was.

She, then, felt warm, soft lips press down on her forehead. She was surprised by her reaction. Where the man had placed a kiss, the skin was tingling with wild desire and she had a sudden impulse to wrap her arms around the man's neck and kiss him with all the mad, raw passion she had hidden within her until she left them both breathless.

She savored the sweet sensation. She heard his footsteps retreat to the door, his clothes rustling as he moved. She opened one eye slightly and saw who the person was. The masked man she had met earlier!

She saw him open the door and close it quietly. She was hit by a sense of loss as soon as the door was closed. She began to sob silently, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried herself to sleep.

Erik heaved a sigh, running his hand through his dark hair. It truly was a miracle Ally survived. He didn't even think miracles existed. Nothing good had ever happened to him when he was born. God had cursed him with a horrid deformity. After Christine had left with her childhood sweetheart, he had grown a heavy heart vowing never to love again. Then, Ally had come along.

He had no choice but to fall in love with her. She looked so much like Christine. He got to know her better. He found that she was more stronger than Christine. Christine was too weak and gullible. He felt awful and guilty about having thoughts about Ally's death. He couldn't believe he thought that she was so vulnerable but she skillfully had managed to escape the evil clutches of death. He didn't know what he would have done if he lost her.

He heard the doctor's footsteps right behing him. "Monsiuer?" he asked," there is some peculiar news I must tell you." Erik waved a hand, gesturing for him to go on. The doctor cleared his throat and began. " I had drawn a blood sample from my patient and I have seem to find morphine in her blood stream. I was wondering if you had anything to..." Erik cut him off, rage filling his whole body.

He clenched his hands into fists." How dare you accuse me of trying to kill her! You think I'm really that kind of monster? Maybe if you think I'm such a murderer I shall let you become another one of my victims!" he said, his voice low and dangerous. He took out his Punjab lasso with a deadly gleam in his eyes. The doctor's eyes filled with fright and quivered.

"Monsiuer, I was only suggesting. I was asking because the morphine was very risky to insert insideof her she could have survived it or simply die. The morphine luckily was strong enough to awaken her but a very rare side effect took place. The morphine had caused her to lose her memory. It may be permanent..." he finished shakily. Erik stiffened in place and his face grew blank and pale.

Slowly, he put back the lasso in his coat. Erik gave him a curt nod ,motioning him to leave. The doctor left hurridly taking his bag, not wanting to anger the man once again. Erikfell onto his knees and burried his hands into his face. Sobs entered and wracking his body violently as he cried for him and for Ally and for their lost love. Tears ran down his face and he cried until he couldn't cry anymore.

Brooke slammed her fists on the desk. Damn it! Damn her to hell! She ran to the bed and placed the pillow on her face and she screamed as loud as she could. Madame Giry had visited Erik this evening to check up on him and Ally.

She came back with news. Her cheeks were flushed from running and she had told Brooke that Ally had survived. She had woken up around eight. The morphine had actually awakened her instead of killing her right off the bat like she wanted to.

The smile had eventually creeped up and plastered itself onto Brooke's face. Then again, she thought, she suffered a major memory loss. Hmmm... I might still have the chance. Obviously, she had the advantage here. All she needed was a well crafted plan. She closed her eyes and began to plot all the details of her evil scheme. She had to do it with no interuptions.

Erik watched Ally while she slept. Her chocolate curls were spread across the pillow like a fan. Her chest went up and down in slow, steady breaths. She's beautiful, he thought He caressed her cheek. Do you really don't remember me? Is your memory loss so powerful it is possible you forgot our love? He kissed her cheek and layed back upon the chair ready for another sleepless night.


	17. The Hard Hitting Truth

**Hey guys! First of all I want to thank everyone who reviewedmy last chapter! Thanks a bunch! YOU guys rock! I dedicate this chapter to you guys! R&R!**

Chapter 17

Restlessness overcame Ally and she opened her eyes. She blinked, taking in her surroundings. Recalling the events that have passed since yesterday, she frowned. She tried to look on the positive side. Maybe I'll get some answers today, she thought. She felt that someone was watching her and she shuddered.

She stood up on the bed and turned her head. She was face to face with the masked man she had seen the day earlier. She had a feeling he knew all the answers to her questions. She let out a small gasp of surprise. The man stared at her as if deciding what to do next.

Taking these moments, she studied his features. He wore a white porcelain mask that covered half of his face. The other half, she had to admit, was strikingly handsome. She slowly looked up and met his eyes slowly. She saw deep, beautiful eyes looking back in hers.

She could get lost in those piercing green eyes of his. They seemed to bore into her very soul and beckon her away from her hiding place. Without thinking, she gently placed a hand on his cheek. The man instantly closed his eyes, as if enjoying it. "Oh, Ally..." he whispered, his voice husky and hoarse.

opened his eyes and she saw desire blazing in them. Behind that, she thought she even saw a flicker of hope. He had called her Ally. "Ally?" she questioned. He nodded. "That is your name." He placed his hand over hers.

Athrill shivered down her spine and she began to tremble with excitement at the touch of his tender flesh. A simple movement and yet so sensual, she thought. Why does he make me feel this way? The man instantly pulled away when he felt her tremble.

" I'm sorry," he apologized," I won't do that again." He cleared his throat awkwardly. and averted Ally's perplexed glances." I can see you have regained some of your health but I suggest you stay in bed and get your rest. Would you like some breakfast?" he said tonelessly.

Ally simply nodded, surprised by his change of mood. "Very well, then. I'll be right back." He got up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Ally, then, realized she never asked him the questions that filled her mind.

She knew one thing though that provided her with some comfort. "Ally" she said, testing out the word that was supposedly her name. She liked it. It fit her somehow.

Erik walked away, shaking his head. He headed to the kitchen where he had left the food he had prepared for her just in case she was hungry when she woke. She fears me, he thought sadly. A little voice rang in his head. _Of course she would! How would you feel waking up to a stranger? Don't beat yourself up! She'll come around when she's ready._ I was a fool to believe she would recognized me. He sighed and picked up the tray and headed once more to the room.

Ally patiently waited for he man to come back. She was determined to get some answers. The door opened and a delicious aroma filled the room as the man entered. Ally's stomach growled loudly and she blushed a bright red, embarassed. The man chuckled. "I thought you'd be hungry," he said, smiling.

He put the tray down carefully onto Ally's lap. He placed a crimson rose with a black ribbon elegantly wrapped around it on the tray. Ally returned the smile. " Thank you. You're verykind,"she commented. She picked up the fork that was on the tray and began to eat.

The man sat back down on the same seat and watched her eat every morsel. Ally suddenly felt uncomfortable under his steady gaze but continued to eat. She swallowed a lump that was beginning to form in her throat and put down her fork." Cna you tell me what happened to me?" She gulped.

"I mean when I saw you, you looked deathly pale as if you had seen a ghost and you dropped something. I'm sorry if I frightened you. What was the thing that you dropped, anyway?" The man looked take aback but regained his composure and answered hestiantly.

"For the past few weeks, Ally, you had been in a coma. I caught you outside in a dreadful snowstorm and rescued you just in time. You had fainted when I got there. I suppose you were upset about your fight with your friend, Brooke. Ever since then, you had never woken up until now. The thing I had dropped was a music box with a monkey in persian robes sitting on top of it. I thought if I played it, there have might been a chance it would somehow wake you."

Ally sat still. "Did I know you? Why can't I remember anything, then?" she blurted forwardly. The man lowered his head. "You are suffering memory loss, my dear. I was... a good friend of yours." he said softly. When he looked up, she saw tears glistening in his eyes. Looking at the empty tray, he stood and picked it up.

He, gingerly, grabbed the rose and gave it to Ally. "Cherish it as one of your memories." he whispered, "Sleep now, you need your rest." Ally gave him a weak smile as he left the room. She held the rose close to her and smelled its dainty scent. Something about it triggered something inside of her. The only possible answer to her neverending questions. She held onto it for dear life and closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her.

Erik had cleaned up and went to the room to check up on Ally if she had fallen asleep. He peeked inside and sure enough, she was sleeping peacefully, clutching the rose he had given her. He went by her side. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face and watched her as she slet. He sang softly in her ear.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude..._

_Say you'll want me with you here_

_Beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too..._

_Ally, that's all I ask of you..._

The smallest of smiles crept across her rosy lips. Erik smiled back. "Pleasent dreams, my love," he whispered and ventured off to his own room to his coffin and sleep for the first time in weeks.


	18. Passion, Betrayal, Rage

**So sorry, guys! I haven't updated in a week! My dad was working on my computer and he finnaly finished it on Sunday. Well, here's the story. Hope it was worth the wait...**

Chapter 18

Ally brushed her hair over and over, absentminded, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her thoughts were on the masked man. Ever since she met him, she couldn't get her mind off of him. Something about him, his dark qualities. He was mysterious and sensual. He was sometimes aloof when he was with her as if he was putting distance between them.

Then, he could be compassionte and gentle to her as if he was the gardener and she was the fragile rose. Other times, she could feel the danger and ravenous hunger radiating through him and she always approached him with caution.

It was strange but she felt like if she had known him for a long time and he didn't feel like a stranger to her.

She sighed as she came back to reality. Her thoughts floated away, dissolving into thin air. She realized with mild amusement that she didn't even know his name. She glanced at the mirror, startled when she saw the man watching her from the mirror. "My apologies, I tend to scare people sometimes," he said wryly.

Ally smiled, relieved. His voice was sweet music to her ears and always brought comfort. She felt silly but she had a gut feeling that she was in danger and will soon suffer the wrath of a evil spirit.

She pushed the ridiculous thoughts aside and focosed her attention to the man. "Are you hungry? You had slept all throughout the day," he asked. Ally shook her head. "Well, it's early evening and I was wondering if you'd like a singing lesson if you're up to it," he said nervously. Ally arched an eyebrow.

"I can sing?" she said doubtfully. "Why don't we find out?" he said slyly with a mischievious gleam sparkling in his eye. He offered his hand. Ally laughed freely, putting the brush down and taking his hand.

He led her to the organ and took a seat, warming it up. Ally sat beside him silently. "First of all, let's go through some warm ups," he ordered, "I want you to sing this for me. Do Re Me Fa So La Ti Do. Shall we?"

The man played smoothly, his fingers curved and took her up the scales up and back down a few times. " Excellent, my dear. Your voice is in working order," he said sincerely. Ally looked away, blush creeping up her cheeks.

" Sing this for me, please." he said, handing her some sheet music. She took it slowly and skimmed through it. "I'll try," she said uncertainly, " I really don't know anything about this."

The man smiled. " Just let your heart flow and your voice within connect with the music and sing out. You'll do fine." he reassured her. The man started playing the intro. A sad, sweet melody flowed slowly through the room and engulfed her with its song. She took a deep breath and sang.

_Far away in a far off land_

_Lives a child who loves to sing.._

_She opens up her fragile heart _

_And her song, it takes wing..._

_She sings," La, la ,la, la, la, la, la, la, la,"_

_On the grass, on the cool ,green grass_

_That was hers since she could run_

_She lies with hair open like a fan_

_In the warmth of summer sun..._

_She sings," La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_She cries for light when the day is done.._

_She fears what night may bring_

_She cries for those who have never loved _

_And for those who never sing..._

Ally stopped, the last high note still echoing around her in a eerie manner. She realized the organ had stopped playing. She turned her head and saw the man staring at her intently. "You're a natrual, my dear. Brava!" he said huskily.

He ran a finger through her silky brown hair and caressed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. Then, he brought his lips to hers, kissing her slowly and sweetly. Ally's heart fluttered at his tenderness and relented, closing her eyes and getting lost in the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

His lips were like raspberries, as light as a whisper at first and then grew more passionantly as he deepened the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers entwined in his jet-black hair. She was surprised by her forwardness but pushed the thoughts aside.

She only wanted to be in the man's arms, feeling safe and secure, as she kissed him back willingly, long and hard. She let out a moan of delight at his fiery caresses exploring her arms and collarbone and finnaly drifting around the nape of her neck. His other hand stroked her back slowly sending shivers down her spine.

Waves of pleasure swept over her as she rubbed his cheek gently. Her crafty fingers eventually stumbled upon his mask. Her eyes glittering with curoisity, her hands removed the mask. As soon as she did, she instantly regretted it.

The man opened his eyes and parted his lips from hers, breathless but didn't hide the horror and betrayal in his eyes. He pushed her roughly to the ground. Ally cried out painfully when her body made contact with the cold, hard floor.

She looked up and gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. The man's entire left side of his face was horribly deformed. His red eye was sunken below the thin flaky mass of skin. Skin was stretched tightlyacross in a failing attempt to heal itself and ended up showing purple veins pulsating quickly.

The hair was mostly gone with a few scant patches here and there. HIs nose was sunken as well and from a certain angle, it looked like he had a black hole where the nose should have been. His entire face was contorted into a scowl as he glared at her, his eyes blazing with fury.

She knew she should be afraid, fearing the awful sight but weirdly, she didn't. Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to overflow, at the thought of how he much have suffered his whole life as an outcast because of a distortion. The man had softened a bit, specks of woe and despair in his eyes, at seeing her in her current sight.

He brought a hand to shield his face. " Please, don't waste your time pitying me. I'm a revolting creature from hell. I don't deserve it. Please, just go back to your room..." he choked out in anguish. Ally opened her mouth to protest but the man silenced her.

She went back to her room reluctantly, leaving the man to drown in his misery. She closed the door and sat down in front of the mirror, sobs wracking her body. She buried her head in her hands. Why did she have to satisfy this damn curiosity of hers? She shouldn't have removed it.

There was something between them. She could feel it in her bones, the electricity still throbbing in her body. It could have blossomed into something more but I just ruined it, she thought sadly.

Her tears subsided and she glimpsed at her ragged image in the mirror wistfully but her eyes soon filled with pure terror at what she saw but before she could react, a hand shot out and covered her mouth harshly. She felt a cold, metal blade placed underneath her chin on her neck.

" Don't make a sound," a menacing voice whispered in her ear.


	19. Jealousy Turns To Madness

Chapter 19

Erik sat on the floor, clutching his mask. "Curse women's curosity! Curse this wicked face," he muttered under his breath. He heaved a sigh, exhausted. She had to take of his mask! What surprised him was that she didn't scram and run off in fear.

She probaby would have if I didn't send her off first, he thought bitterly. He heard a sound and instantly whirled around, alert. His eyes grew in disbelief as he saw Ally, part of her hidden in the shadows within his lair.

He took a step forward. Ally's eyes widened, silently pleading him not to take another step. He stood still, perplexed by her actions. A thought, then, struck his head. Of course, he thought sadly, she fears me now and I don't blame her after that tantrum.

He lowered his head. "Ally, I'm sorry I behaved the way I did but please don't be afraid, my dear. I couldn't bear it." He looked into her eyes, searching and thought he saw warmth growing in them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

" You are not going to scream and you will do as I say," the voice breathed in her ear, the hot, bated breath hitting her neck. Ally nodded helplessly. "Good and you will not communicate with Erik whatsoever or both of you will die.

Ally felt her head turned forcibly to her attacker and she was face to face with a blonde girl about her age. Ally was instantly smacked with memories. The girl and her were laughing at a joke one of them made during her slumber party...She was lying in bed crying while the blonde girl comforted her.

She widened her eyes seeing beyond and realizing. "Brooke?" she whispered, breathless. The girl looked taken aback and sucked in her breath.

Ally blinked numerous times, trying to figure out her surroundings. "Where am I?" she asked," What am I doing here? I thought we got in a fight and that you hated me!"

Brooke continued to stare at her incredulously. "Why are you looking at me like you've never seen me before? Let go of me!"

Brooke suddenly realized what she was about to do and tightened her grip on Ally, a little smirk playing across her lips. Ally, then, felt a sense of dread settle in the pit of her stomach.

" Enjoy your last moments because Erik will be mine after that..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Erik waited in the awkward silence and a clear voice rang out, shattering the barrier.

_Seal her fate tonight_

_I hate to have to cut this sight short_

_But my patience is wearing thin..._

_Let the agony in_

_Let my revenge begin!_

Maniacle laughter followed after that. He clenched his fists. It was a trap! He quickly put his hand on the Punjab lasso hidden well beneath in his cloak.

"Show yourself," he growled. As if following his command, a figure came out of hiding from behind Ally, still holding her tightlyand stepped into the light.

"Insolent girl!" Erik snarled as he realized who it was. " Erik, don't speak to me like that," Brooke pouted, "I don't think you want your little girlfriend to suffer a painful death, do you?"

She dangerously increased the pressure of the knife on Ally's neck. "Let her go!" he yelled in fury. "Ok," she agreed," on one condition. you will be mine. If not, I'm forced to kill your beloved."

Erik's eyes narrowed in pure annoyance. "Erik, you'll learn to love me...just give me the chance..." Brooke cooed and stashed the knife in her pocket. She let go of Ally.

Ally slumped onto the ground, shaking, her face tear-stained and her hands tied firmly behind her back.

Brooke came up to Erik and laid a hand on his cheek, stroking it affectionantly. " Ally will be safe if you choose me... I'll let her go. All I really want is you. How did your love song go? Oh, yes... _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Say the word and I will follow you... Say you'll share with me each waking moment...Say you love me..Love me..that's all I ask of you..._," she murmered, singing softly in his ear.

Erik stiffened. He shook with silent fury and backed away, disgust written in his face. " I suggest you do as I say and let Ally go while you have the chance." he said, his voice dripping with disdain.

He gripped his lasso hard, ready to strike at the slightest protest. Brooke's eyes flashed with hurt but her body moved with nonchalance.

She moved and untied the ropes pressing and rubbing Ally's skin raw. Erik watched her carefully.

Brooke's handlingered onto Ally's wrist as if not wanting to let go.She sang softly, tears running a river down her cheeks.

_All the sweet memories_

_Broken, shattered dreams..._

_Lying in a darkened pool_

_Ripping seam by seam..._

_Wishing it all ended diffrently..._

_Wishing it didn't end this way..._

_Why must I feel_

_It was true loveI killed_

_Why can't I have a say?_

_Why was I born onto this world?_

_With no purpose in life..._

_Only to cause so much pain_

_And end up suffering losses..._

_Wishing it all ended diffrently..._

_Wishing it didn't end this way..._

_My hope and faith_

_have all gone away..._

_Only emptiness resides_

_Wishing it all ended diffrently!_

_Now I must say goodbye..._

_I'm sorry to say_

_I've wasted away _

_Trying to extract revenge..._

_No more memories_

_No more silent tears _

_No more gazing across the wasted years_

_Help me say goodbye..._

_Ally, here's goodbye!_

Brooke reached into her pocket, eyeing Erik. Erik heard her nontheless even though he admitted her song caught him off guard for a moment and knew he had to act quickly.

In a swirl of cloaks, a yelp of pain and the woosh of the lasso in the air, Brooke fell back against the wall, a pasty white, let go of the knife she had benn holding and took one final breath, gasping thank you and she slumped to the floor.

Her head rolled lifelessly and her eyes grew blank and glossy as it looked like she was staring into the heavens as her wretched soul left her body. Erik stood before her, breathing heavily.

The adrenaline was coursing into his veins, filling his entire body. It had been so long since he had killed someone.

What a shame it had to be Brooke, he thought, she could have made someone happy instead of being foolish and taking such a risk to take away her life. His ears pricked at the now uncomfortable silence.

He turned around and gasped, frightened. Ally was lying in a pool of bloood coming from the deep long gash across her side.

He quickly rushed to get some soaked rags and firmly pressed onto her side, praying to the gods that she would live after coming this far.

He swiftly swooped her up and dashed to the room. He laid her down onto the bed.The loss of blood was apallingly increasing and he reluctantly pinched the gash to let the blood flow, hoping it won't get the risk of infection.

Slowly but surely, the blood loss diminished and he expertly stitched the cut up. He wrapped the gauze bandage around her abdomen to cover it and let out a sigh when he was done.

All he could do now was wait until his one true love awakened.


	20. The Path Ahead

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry I took so long to get this last and final update posted. Yes, you heard right! LOL Last and final! I was debating whether to end the story or not but I finnaly decided to end it. Thisis my last and finishing chapter to my story, Dark Secrets. I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing me and encouraging me to continue writing. Thank you so much! I love all of ya'll! I hope to hear from you again because I might begoing to write another Erik story! hugs Erik plushie toy Anyways, here's the final chapter. Plz, R&R for the last final time! Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

Ally stirred, groaning at the sudden sharp sting in her side. She opened her eyes and laid there, still and silent. She was covered in total darkness and assumed it was still nighttime. She recalled yesterday's events.

She hoped it was all a nightmare and she would wake up and go through her normal routine throughout the day. She knew it wouldn't happen. A single teardrop escaped from her eye and went down her cheek.

She was hurt when Brooke wanted to actually kill her and touched when she sang that sad song. Had Brooke sacrificed herself? Did she want tocall a truce? What had she done that angered Brooke so?

Brooke was about to let her go then she had felt a searing rush of pain and her world went black. Now, she woke up to find herself in a swan bed. She felt awkward and out of place like her mind had gone on vacation and taken her body with it.

She breathed slow and steady, trying to remember what had happened after she was on the graveyard and fell onto the snow. Had she passed out? What happened! A voice screamed in her head.

The only thing she knew for sure was that she had felt as if she had barely woken up yesterday and looked upon Brooke's angry sneer glaring daggers at her. She shuddered at the memory.

Brooke looked like a evil monster, not at all like her cheery best friend she once knew. If looks would kill, she thought, I would have died right on the spot.

She gasped when the sharp pain flashed back and she gripped the sheets, clenching her fists so hard her knuckles turned white as it brought her back to reality.

It felt as if people were poking needles right into the cut and priding it in endless torture. However, the throbbing faded away and she relaxed. She realized she was dressed in a soft, white cotton gown. I wasn't wearing this before, she realized.

She felt her cheeks grow hot and her stomach churned with embarassment, blushing all the while.

Erik... she hoped he hadn't dressed and changed her clothes. She had a cut and with a cut, blood must have poured and stained her clothes. I'm nothing to look at, anyways, she thought bitterly. She stood up on the bed,wincing at the stingand gingerly climbed out of the bed.

She bit her lip, trying not to cry out in pain as her feet met with the floor. She sauntered to the door, breathless. Every move she made, her body screamed with agony. I hope I don't pass out, she thought alarmingly. She shookher head and staggered into the lair.

It was half-concealed in shadowsand looked as if they were dancing wickedly as they moved with the candlelight. "Erik..." she whispered hoarsely.

She couldn't explain it but she needed him right now. No, she wanted him! She wanted to run into his arms like a little child running into their parent's inviting arms, running from a nightmare.

She stood, swaying out of balance and mustered up a single word."Erik!" she yelled, her voice bouncing from wall to wall in a eerie echo. She crumbled onto the floor, yelping from the unbearable pain.

Pounding footsteps followed and before she knew it, she was in Erik's warm, safe arms and crying into his chest, clinging to him for dear life.

"Don't ever leave me, Erik. Don't ever leave me!" she repeated over and over with wracking sobs. Erik ran his fingers through her hair and murmured soothing words in her ear and her tears subsided.

"Oh, Erik," she sighed," I'm so glad you're all right."She looked up and saw two flashing green orbs staring lovingly back at her, glistening with tears. "Why, me? You are the one who is hurt, mon ange, it could have been something worse and it's all my fault," he said shakily.

She rubbed his cheek gently with her finger and brought his lips to her and kissed him passionantly. She moved the tip of her tongue and flicked over his lips and nibbled gently. Erik returned the kiss willingly. She deepened the kiss, their tongues entwined and exploring each other's mouth.

She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, continuing to kiss him. Thier lips parted after a moment, leaving them breathless. Desire and lust burned inhis eyes as Ally looked into his, yearning hungrily for more. She smiled.

" I love you," she whispered. Tears brimmed Erik's eyes and fell silently down his cheek. " What's wrong, Erik?" she said, afraid that she had hurt him and kissed away his tears. " You don't know how much that means to me, my sweet angel. I love you too," he said softly through his tears.

Ally snuggled into his arms content, and closed her eyes. Erik swooped her up swiftly and carried her back to the room. He layed heron the bed gingerly. Ally opened her eyes. " What happened, Erik? To me, I mean?" she asked. Erik gave a small, sad laugh. " A lot, my love, a lot, " he said bitterly. He paused, reluctantbut continued.

" You had caught pnemonia and almost died because of it. You had made a recovery though with the morphine Brooke intentionally gave you but a side effect was amnesia and well you remember the rest. I had no choice but to kill Brooke. While you were asleep, Madame Giry came baxck, shocked nontheless but understood it was self- defense that I killed her," he said tiredly," She said she would take care of the problem and would explain to the police that she found her hanging from a ceiling in a suicide attempt that was successful..." He drifted off, leaving Ally in silence.

He stood up and looked at her. " You need some rest so you can heal..." he said quietly and made a move to leave the room. " Don't leave me again," she begged," stay with me, beside me and chase away all my nightmares I might have..." Erik's eyes flickered to her, longingly. " Are you sure?" he said softly. Ally nodded.

He slowly took his shoes and cape off and silently climbed into bed beside her. "Now, was that so bad?" She teased. Erik chuckled. Ally tilted her head and took his mask off and threw it to the floor.

" I want all of you right now, no barriers," she said seductively to a surprised Erik. She leaned on him, her back to him and cuddled close to him and feeling warm under the covers next to him as a sense of peace settled in her stomach.

She giggled as he snaked a arm around her waist and wrapped her close to him. She turned and tilted his head towards him and was met with a blissful kiss.

She turned her neck forward again, stroking his arm fondly. She closed her eyes. " Would you sing for me, Erik?" she whispered. Erik kissed the back of her head and nodded.

"_ Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you. Say you'll need me with you, now and always... Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, thats all I ask of you_." he sang quietly.

" Wish granted..." Ally murmured before she fell into a peaceful slumber with joyful dreams with her and Erik living happily and going through their bright future ahead together.


End file.
